1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a coating apparatus and a method for coating using the same, which can maintain a coating thickness with equal quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a coating apparatus is assembled with a gap of a predetermined thickness, formed in the middle thereof. Here, the gap is a space through which a coating solution emerges from the coating apparatus. When coating is performed on a coating object by using the coating apparatus, the gap is adjusted to control the thickness of the coating.
First, there is a method for adjusting a gap in a coating apparatus using a bolt and a nut. In this method, the gap is adjusted according to the pitch of the bolt, but it is difficult to perform minute adjustments. Further, since the bolt itself receives a reaction force applied thereto, the gap is not adjusted as necessary when the bolt is rotated. In addition, when a forward mode is changed into a backward mode or when the backward mode is changed into the forward mode, a backlash phenomenon occurs.
Since it is difficult to adjust the gap at ordinary times in the coating apparatus using the bolt and the nut, the method is practically used to perform initial setting. If the gap is continuously adjusted by using the bolt and the nut, damage occurs due to the friction between the bolt and the nut.
Next, there is a method for adjusting a gap in a coating apparatus using expansion and contraction of metal due to temperature changes. However, this method is complicated and has low response speed. Further, the expansion and contraction of metal due to temperature changes are influenced by the limited range of temperature. As a result, there is a need for a practical design for a coating apparatus that allows for adjustments to the gap while the coating apparatus is in use to provide a coating having uniform characteristics.